Upside Down
by 0308benedictio
Summary: [CHAP3 UPDATED!] Ketika kehidupan Byun Baekhyun berubah 180 derajat [a KRISBAEK fanfict YAOI-romance-drama-school life]
1. Chapter 1

**Upside Down [****거꾸로****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **KrisBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, drama, school life

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku, crack pair

* * *

**BAGIAN ****1**

Baekhyun kecil sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai macam kemewahan dan fasilitas serba ada yang disediakan oleh keluarganya. Ia juga terbiasa dengan belaian kasih sayang dari semua orang di sekitarnya, khususnya orang tua dan hyungnya. Setiap permintaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya akan terpenuhi dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Seperti saat Baekhyun ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba semua wahana di Disney Land Hongkong bahkan sebelum wahana tersebut resmi dibuka. Terdengar mustahil memang, tapi Baekhyun melakukannya. Tepat tanggal 10 September 2007-dua hari sebelum pembukaan resmi- orang tua Baekhyun mengajaknya ke Disney Land Hongkong dan mengijinkan Baekhyun mencoba seluruh wahana disana.

Semu orang menyayangi Baekhyun, bahkan menghormatinya tak peduli bahkan di usianya yang belum menginjak sepuluh tahun. Semua orang ingin dekat dan berteman dengannya. Baekhyun kecil sangat menikmati itu semua, bagaimana semua orang mengemis agar bisa diundang dalam pesta ulang tahunnya atau bagaimana semua teman sekolahnya menginginkan duduk sebangku dengan seorang Tuan Muda dari keluarga Byun.

Hidup Baekhyun hampir sempurna, jika saja ia tak memiliki sifat egois dan kekanakan yang berlebihan. Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar menelpon kedua orang tua nya yang sedang berada di Spanyol. Baekhyun dengan nada bicara manjanya yang khas meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk segera pulang dan merayakan pesta kenaikan kelasnya bersama, saat itu Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Awalnya mereka menolak, namun Baekhyun mengancam dengan memastikan dirinya tidak akan naik kelas tahun depan jika mereka tidak segera datang.

Keesoka harinya, 20 Agustus 2008, pukul dua belas siang waktu setempat orang tua Baekhyun bergegas menuju Bandar Udara Brajas yang terletak di Madrid. Sedangkan disisi lain, Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menyusul alam mimpi saat sebuah telepon dari kedutaan Korea Selatan yang berada di Spanyol menyambangi rumahnya. Tepat pukul 21.45 KST (14.45 CEST) pesawat Spanair Penerbangan 5022 jatuh saat lepas landas dari Madrid, menewaskan 153 orang dari 162 penumpang. Dan orang tua Baekhyun berada dalam daftar penumpang tewas.

Baekhyun menangis seharian. Ia marah dan ia juga hampir gila. Seluruh stasiun televisi di negaranya menyirakan berita tentang jatuhnya pesawat jenis MD-82. Baekhyun mengutuk bagaimana setiap orang bahkan pemerintah mengutarakan keprihatianannya dan kepedulian mereka pada keluarga korban sedangkan sampai sekarang, sehari setelah kejadian, jasad orang tua Baekhyun belum sampai di rumahnya.

Baekhyun kesal. Dia berlalu menuju lantai dua, memasuki kamar hyungnya dan mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball disana. Ia, dengan muka memerah dan air mata yang membajiri wajahnya memukulkan benda tersebut pada televisi berlayar besar yang baru dibelinya empat bulan lalu.

.

.

Luhan selalu mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain. Luhan juga bilang bahwa orang tua mereka sangat baik karena meninggalkan mereka dengan harta selangit, bukannya hutang berbunga-bunga di bank. Baekhyun percaya, ia selalu mempercayai semua yang hyungnya katakana. Setidaknya sampai setahun yang lalu saat semua yang 'baik-baik saja' berubah menjadi 'tidak baik-baik saja', atau 'kacau' lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun hanya anak berusia dua belas tahun sedangkan hyungnya baru berusia enam belas tahun saat orang tua mereka pergi. Mereka bukan anak super seperti dalam drama atau cerita fiktif dimana Tuan Muda dari perusahaan terkenal mampu mengelola perusahaan di usia belia. Luhan yang merupakan anak tertua tidak mengerti apa pun tentang bisnis ayahnya. Ia hanya anak remaja yang bahkan masih sering mengganti pola tanda tangannya.

Semua berada dalam kuasa Tuan Lee selaku wakil presdir. Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak mau tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan perusahaan, yang mereka tahu hanyalah hidup dengan normal seperti biasa (normal dalam artian mewah) . Namun saat Luhan semakin dewasa ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Nominal pada rekening orang tua mereka-simpanan yang biasa Luhan gunakan untuk memenuhi kehidupan sehari-hari- terus berkurang bahkan saat perusahaan semakin mengibarkan sayapnya di daerah Eropa. Saat itu Luhan menyadari bahwa dunia kejam dan tak seindah sebelumnya, bahwa semua orang disekelilingnya hanya berkedok topeng, dan bahwa namanya dan nama adiknya sudah tidak ada lagi dalam daftar waris perusahaan Byun yang kini berganti nama sesuai pemiliknya, Lee.

Luhan terus berusa meminta penjelasan dari Tuan Lee. Ia berkali-kali mendatangi kantornya dan menuntut agar semua haknya di kembalikan. Tapi Luhan hanya seorang remaja SMA yang argumennya akan selalu terkalahkan oleh orang dewasa licik seperti Tuan Lee. Luhan selalu pulang dengan tangan hampa dan tawa mengejek dari Tuan Lee yang selalu menggema di telinga dan otaknya. Yang terparah, pernah ia pulang seracar tidak hormat karena di usir oleh security perusahaan orang tuanya sendiri, atau mungkin bekas perusahaan orang tuanya?

"Hyung, kau harus membiarkanku pindah sekolah." Baekhyun mengatakannya sesaat setelah ia melihat nominal terakhir yang ada dalam buku tabungan mereka.

"Tidak, Baek."

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia telah memecat semua maid, menjual rumah mewah dan mobil mereka, dan ia menggantinya dengan sebuah rumah sederhana yang berisi dua buah kamar dan sebuah sedan bekas. Luhan menggunakan sisa uangnya untuk mendirikan toko buku mungil di pinggir jalan dan membiayai biaya pendidikan Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun telah memasuki SMA dan dirinya sendiri sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Dan yang membuat semua uang mereka hampir terkuras adalah biaya uang sekolah Baekhyun yang segunung. Baekhyun masih menempati sekolah lamanya, sekolah yang sama saat ia di SD maupun SMP. Sekolah berstandar internasional yang biaya perbulannya sama dengan biaya makan selama setahun. Sedangkan Luhan, ia memasuki SNU, Universitas negri memang, namun tetap saja biaya yang harus dikeluarkan bisa mencekik Luhan hidup-hidup.

Luhan memiliki alasannya sendiri kenapa ia tidak memindahkan Baekhyun. Luhan akan lebih memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya dan fokus membiayai sekolah Baekhyun dari pada memindahkan adik kesayangannya di sekolah umum biasa. Tentu saja Baekhyun membantah mentah-mentah pola pikir aneh hyungnya tersebut dengan alasan Luhan akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih layak jika ia adalah sarjana jebolan SNU.

"Jika kau tak memindahkanku, aku akan berhenti bersekolah!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Kau gila?"

"Kau lebih gila, hyung. Ayolah aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus pindah ke sekolah termurah di Seoul."

Luhan memejamkan matanya menahan pening. Ini bukan masalah murah atau tidaknya. Ini adalah masalah kualitas, lingkungan dan pergaulan. Luhan mengenal Baekhyun luar dalam bahkan melebihi orang tuanya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun-nya.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Luhan menatap lekat mata sang adik sebelum iya berbicara, "Baiklah. Kau pilih sekolah mana yang ingin kau masuki dan kita akan mengurus kepindahanmu besok."

.

*O*

.

Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya bahwa ia tidak keberatan jika harus bersekolah di sekolah termurah di Seoul, karena sekarang ia berdiri di sebuah gerbang usang yang mulai ditumbuhi tanaman liar dan di atasnya terdapat plat yang bertuliskan 'SMA Myeongseok'. SMA baru Baekhyun memang terkenal dengan biaya yang murah dengan fasilitas belajar yang serba kurang. Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa SMA barunya sering berurusan dengan kantor polisi karena terlibat tawuran antar sekolah.

Baekhyun sedikit merapikan blazer sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki area sekolah. Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan suasana lengang di sekolah barunya. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas yang menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima menit, itu artinya lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa mungkin semua murid sudah bersiap di kelas masing-masing, namun pikiran itu kandas saat Baekhyun melihat barisan kelas yang sepi penghuni dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang guru.

Baekhyun disambut dengan sangat ramah di ruang guru. Oh, bagaimana Baekhyun merindukan suasana seperti ini. Kemuadian seorang guru yang akrab dipanggil Tuan Choi dengan senang hati mengantarkan Baekhyun menuju kelas barunya. Diperjalanan Baekhyun berkomat-kamit memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, dan mempersiapkan diri jika ada beberapa anak yang ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentangnya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sesaat setelah ia memasuki kelas barunya, 11-3, ia berharap akan disambut oleh riuh dari teman-teman barunya, namun pada kenyataannya hanya ada enam orang di hadapannya. Ya, hanya terdapat enam orang dalam kelas Baekhyun saat itu. Baekhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat, percuma saja dari tida ia merangkai kalimat-kalimat indah untuk memeperkenalkan diri jika hanya ada enam siswa dihadapannya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya." Dan akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa duduk dimana pun yang kau inginkan." Tuan Choi menginstruksikan. Tentu saja ia bisa duduk dimana saja, lihatlah, bahkan ada lebih dari dua puluh tempat duduk kosong dihadapannya.

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku dekat jendela yang terletak nomor dua dari belakang, tepat di sebelah seseorang dengan mata bulat. Duduk sendirian di hari pertamanya sekolah bukanlah pilihan yang bijak.

Baekhyun meletakkan tas ranselnya dan teman sebangkunya sedikit terkejut ketika ia mulai duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun mencoba memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia punya dan sedikit membungkuk sopan, namun sepertinya teman barunya itu tidak menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Tanya si mata bulat.

"Aku…. Hanya ingin saja." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Jika kau tidak mau, aku bisa pindah dengan dia." Baekhyun menunjuk seorang wanita cantik yang duduk sendirian di meja paling depan.

"Woah seleramu bagus juga."

"Apa?"

"Ya, kau memilih pelacur termahal yang ada diangkatan kita." Si mata bulat mengatakannya acuh seolah perkataan tadi bukanlah apa-apa.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, matanya sudah mendelik lebar seakan mau keluar. Apa tadi yang dia bilang? Pelacur? Bukankah itu kata-kata yang kasar jika ditujukan untuk seorang wanita, terlebih wanita yang dintunjuk sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pelacur.

"Kau duduk disini saja." Tiba-tiba si mata bulat mulai berbicara lagi, "Itu hanya akan menghabiskan setengah dari hartamu jika kau duduk dengannya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Pelajaran dimulai sekitar pukul sembilan. Barusan Baekhyun ketahui dari Kyungsoo-ya, nama teman sebangkunya adalah Kyungsoo-jika guru-guru mulai mau mengjar di kelas apa bila sudah ada minimal sepuluh anak di dalamnya. Baekhyun kembali tercengang, seperti inikah kebobrokan kualitas pendidikan di negaranya?

Saat istirahat Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkannya berkeliling sekolah, sekalian mengisi perutnya yang kosong di kantin. Kyungsoo awalnya tidak mau dengan alasan takut dipalak oleh berandalan sekolah jika bertemu mereka nanti, namun Baekhyun merengek hingga membuat telinga Kyungsoo jengah.

Mereka mulai mengitari sekolah, Kyungsoo berperan sangat handal sebagai tour guide hari itu. Ia menunjukkan tempat-tempat apa saja yang ada disana, tempat mana saja yang tidak boleh Baekhyun kunjungi, tempat mana yang cocok untuk bersantai dan membolos, dan yang terakhir tempat yang cocok untuk _ngesex_. _Hell, _memangnya ada tempat seperti itu di sekolah? Sepertinya mulai sekarang Baekhyun harus terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang sering menggunakan kata-kata fulgar.

Destinasi terakhir mereka adalah kantin sekolah. Ternyata sekolah ini memiliki kantin yang luas dan tak sejelek gerbang sekolahnya. Baekhyun juga sempat heran dengan puluhan manusia yang berdesak-desakan disana, padahal tadi pagi ia jelas-jelas melihat keadaan sekolah barunya yang hampir tak berpenghuni.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dahulu memasuki kantin, namun setelah beberapa saat ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tak lagi mengikuti langkahnya. Baekhyun pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Baek, kita kembali saja." Kyungsoo berkata seperti orang ketakutan, bisa Baekhyun lihat dari posisi berdirinya yang mulai tidak nyaman.

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Aku membawa bekal, kita bisa memakannya bersama di kelas." Kyungsoo terlihat tidak sabar dan maju ke depan untuk meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar.

Baekhyun pasrah mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kelas, namun detik berikutnya Baekhyun merasa seseorang meraih lengannya yang satunya.

"Ugh. _We're dead_, chingu."

Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo barusan. Kemudian ia menoleh untuk memeriksa siapa seseorang yang dengan lancang memegangi lengannya. Baekhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut dicat pirang sedang mencengkeram tangannya erat.

"Hai, anak baru." Sapanya. Disusul kemudian siulan yang berasal dari beberapa laki-laki yang berada di belakang si rambut pirang.

"Hai." Baekhyun berkata dan tersenyum, dan semua yang ada disana terbahak.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya tidak percaya, "Jangan katakana 'hai' padanya, Baek." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sedikit berbisik. Setelahnya ia menarik lengan Baekhyun agar sang anak baru berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf sunbae, dia anak baru. Tolong jangan ganggu dia." Kyungsoo berkata takut-takut.

Yang diajak bicara terlihat tidak menggubris sama sekali dan membiarkan temannya yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menemuiku sepulang sekolah."

Baekhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan jakunnya bergerak naik-turun tanda bahwa sang pemilik sedang menelan ludahnya kasar. Kemudian Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyeret lengan Baekhyun kembali ke kelas.

Kyungsoo benar-benar memberikan setengah bagian dari bekalnya kepada Baekhyun, namun dengan ekspresi masam. Baekhyun sempat bertanya siapa mereka dan apa sebenernya yang sedang terjadi namun Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam. Ia hanya menasehati Baekhyun agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka jika Baekhyun ingin masa SMAnya bahagia.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo merapikan tempat bekalnya kemudian kembali duduk dibangkunya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkejut saat menyadari isi kelasnya hampir full, Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa hanya ada sepuluh orang anak yang mengikuti empat jam pelajaran pertama. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu memberikan tepukan kecil di pundak Baekhyun seolah mengatakan 'itu sudah biasa'.

Baekhyun belum sempat menstabilkan pikirannya saat ia merasa dua orang duduk tepat di belakangnya dengan kasar sehingga membuatnya sedikit terjungkal ke depan. Baekhyun menoleh hendak memperingatkan mereka agar berhati-hati, namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu. Dua orang itu yang tadi ia temui di kantin. Yang satu adalah yang tadi bersiul-siul mengejeknya dan yang satunya adalah yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah.

"Apa?" seseorang diantara mereka, yang memiliki suara berat, bertanya dengan wajah datar ke arah Baekhyun.

Nyali Baekhyun tiba-tiba menciut. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk dan kembali menghadap depan. Baekhyun sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang tidak setakut tadi saat di kantin. Kali ini Kyungsoo terlihat seperti sudah biasa dengan kehadiran dua laki-laki di belakang mereka. Baekhyun jadi membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sebelum ia pindah, Kyungsoo yg duduk sendirian dengan dua preman di belakangnya. Baekhyun hanya bergidik ngeri dan tak mau membayangkannya lebih lanjut.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang sendiri berada di kelas menunggu Kyungsoo yang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu belum kembali dari kamar mandi. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, langit mulai menjadi orange dan sekolah menjadi sepi. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, namun namja yang memiliki mata yang lebih sipit menolak dan bersikeras mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan beralaskan tangannya. Ia memandangi jendela yang berada disampingnya. Kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan suasana seperti ini. Koridor sempit, meja berderit, debu, makanan tidak higenis, guru yang seenaknya, preman sekolah, kata-kata kasar dan fulgar dan semuanya. Semua yang ada di sekolah barunya sangat menjengkelkan menurut Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah menjumpai semua ini di sekolahnya yang lama, walaupun harus Baekhyun akui untuk beberapa tahun terakhir ia kehilangan teman-temannya, namun tak pernah separah ini. Baekhyun bisa terbiasa hanya dengan sendirian disana, karena memang dari awal dia selalu sendirian. Tapi disini berbeda, walaupun ada Kyungsoo sebagai teman barunya-entah Kyungsoo menganggapnya teman juga atau tidak-Baekhyun tetap merasa tak bisa melewati ini sendirian.

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya. Ia lelah sekaligus bangga karena berhasil menekan ego dan sifat kekanakannya seharian ini. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan kesunyian, ia ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama.

Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh tertidur menunggu Kyungsoo. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan ini hampir setengah jam Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi. Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi gusar, ia kemudian mengingat perkataan anak laki-laki yang duduk di belakangnya saat di kantin. Baekhyun kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sampai di depan pinti kamar mandi pria. Ia membuka perlahan pintu abu-abu di depannya, takut-takut jika ada sesuatu di baliknya. Naumn tidak ada, Baekhyun tidak menemukan apapun disana termasuk Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka satu persatu bilik kamar mandi. Mata Baekhyun melebar setelah ia membuka pintu bilik ketiga, Kyungsoo disana.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin berteriak karena kaget namun yang keluar hanyalah suara lemah yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kyungsoo.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n: **Anyeong :)

semoga kalian menikmati ff ini, saya meletakkan rated M karena bakal banyak scene kekerasan dan kata-kata fulgar hehe

untuk NC saya gak bisa menjamin full, jd buat yang ngira ff ini bakal full NC saya minta maaf hehe

well, tolong tinggalkan review kalian untuk memperbaikin cerita ini hehe

thankyou :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Upside Down [****거꾸로****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **KrisBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, drama, school life

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku, crack pair

* * *

**BAGIAN ****2**

Baekhyun bisa merasakan seseorang membekap mulutnya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Orang tersebut telah melepas tangan besarnya yang semula menutupi mulut Baekhyun, namun tetap saja Baekhyun masih tidak bisa bicara. Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan bahwa seseorang itu kini telah menarik lengannya untuk berlari menyusuri koridor yang sempit dan sepi, entah kemana. Baekhyun seketika menghempaskan cengkraman tangan seseorang tersebut ketika menyadari bahwa itu Kris, salah satu dari daftar nama-nama orang yang menurut Kyungsoo harus ia hindari.

Baekhyun hanya sebentar menatap Kris kemudian membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi. Baekhyun sudah cukup dengan spot jantung yang di alaminya seharian ini dan tidak mau lagi menambahnya dengan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kris. Sedangkan lelaki yang lebih besar mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Lelaki itu tidak tahu terima kasih, batin Kris.

"Jangan kembali ke toilet, pendek!" Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar teriakan Kris memperingatinya.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya, mengambil tas ranselnya dan berpikir berulang-ulang kali sebelum akhirnya pulang dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sebenarnya masih belum faham betul apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia barusan melihat Kyungsoo dengan laki-laki yang duduk di belakang mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti bertengkar, entahlah karena wajah kedua orang tersebut terlihat memerah seperti menahan amarah dengan lengan keduanya yang masing-masing mencengkeram kerah baju lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun belum sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi tapi Kris sudah tiba-tiba datang dan menyeretnya keluar.

Sore ini Baekhyun kembali pulang menggunakan bis, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan barunya sejak setahun terakhir, sejak Luhan memutuskan untuk menjual semua mobil dan rumah mewah mereka. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki untuk menempati bangku nomor dua dari belakang, di dekat jendela. Seketika saat ia mulai duduk, pikirannya kembali melayang menerawang tentang kejadian-kejadian yang barusan terjadi di sekolah barunya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi sesak hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka hidupnya akan seperti ini. Sepertinya baru kemarin ia pulang sekolah dengan di jemput mobil mewah dan duduk di kursi yang empuk, namun sekarang ia harus membiasakan diri berdesak-desakan dan duduk di bangku yang keras. Baekhyun kecil tidak pernah menaiki transportasi umum kecuali pesawat dan kapal pesiar mewah. Jadi, saat perekonomian mendesak Baekhyun remaja untuk mulai menaiki bis, lelaki dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh empat senti itu akhirnya pulang pukul 11 malam karena turun di halte yang salah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun berniat untuk membersihkan diri dan langsung tidur agar tidak ditanya macam-macam oleh hyungnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran hyungnya dan jika Baekhyun berbohong itu artinya ia makin memperkeruh suasana karena hanya Luhan yang mampu mendeteksi kebenaran dari kata-kata Baekhyun kurang dari satu menit. Hal itu sempat membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Luhan-lah yang mengandung dan melahirkannya dulu.

Pukul sepuluh malam Baekhyun mendengar suara kunci yang diputar, Luhan baru pulang. Ia kemudian bergegas menaiki ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut, pura-pura tidur ceritanya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, kali ini adalah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Baek." Luhan berkata sambil menyalakan lampu kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah, hyung. Keluarlah." Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut untuk menghindari berkontak mata dengan Luhan.

Dari pada mendengar perintah Baekhyun, lelaki yang lebih tua malah bertanya. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Mengagumkan."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jangan bilang kau di_bully _di hari pertama sekolah?"

"Ugh, tidak ada yang berani mem_bully _Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Yeah, katakana itu saat _P__orsche __C__abriolet_ masih menjemputmu sepulang sekolah."

"Diamlah, hyung. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat."

Luhan akhirnya hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian mematikan lampu kamar baekhyun dan membiarkan adiknya tidur. Ia membuang nafas kasar, ia tahu bahwa adik kecilnya baru saja melewati hari yang berat.

.

*O*

.

Baekhyun datang lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Dan benar saja, dia adalah orang pertama yang datang di kelasnya. Baekhyun melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja berencana melanjutkan tidurnya. Beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, laki-laki itu merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Pagi, Baek."

Itu Kyungsoo yang datang dengar cengiran lebar selebar matanya. Seketika Baekhyun mengingat kejadian kemarin sore dan tanpa buang waktu ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan segera mengintrogasinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan padamu kemarin?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Alis Kyungsoo menyatu sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa keras. "Tenanglah, Baek. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo masih tertawa sambil memukul-mukul badan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku melihatmu seperti akan bertengkar dengan dia kemarin?" Baekhyun menunjuk tempat duduk pria yang ia maksud.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dia memang sangat menyebalkan kemarin."

"Kau diapakan?"

"Aku hampir diperkosa."

"_Hell_!"

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Kau berisik sekali seperti wanita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan si hitam itu menyentuhku selain di kamar apartementnya yang mewah." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa seolah apa yang dikatakannya bukanlah hal besar.

Ini masih pagi dan Baekhyun sudah dibuat pusing oleh tingkah Kyungsoo yang aneh. Dia masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan Kyungsoo saat bertemu dengan Kris dan teman-temannya -Jongin termasuk di dalamnya- kemarin. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo bertingkah seolah Jongin adalah teman dekatnya dan tentang yang barusan Kyungsoo bilang tadi, bukankah anak itu secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sering di sentuh oleh Jongin? Baekhyun mungkin sudah berumur delapan belas tahun tapi hal seperti itu masih sangatlah tabu di kehidupannya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan seleranya untuk bertanya lebih kepada Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo jangan-jangan memiliki kepribadian ganda.

.

.

Hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin, pelajaran pertama di mulai pukul 9 karena jumlah siswa yang hadir tak kunjung mencapai nominal sepuluh. Namun ada sedikit yang berbeda, dari kesepuluh siswa yang hadir di jam pertama, ada Jongin dan Chanyeol di dalamnya. Baekhyun baru tahu nama anak laki-laki dengan suara berat yang duduk di sebelah Jongin dari Kyungsoo. Dan dari Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun tahu bahwa kedua lelaki tersebut hanya menghadiri mata pelajaran yang mereka suka, kalkulus misalnya, karena sekarang mereka sedang mengerjakan tiga puluh soal kalkulus dari Tuan Kim. Ternyata tak semua berandalan sekolah membenci pelajaran eksakta, batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan sendiri saat bel istirahat. Baekhyun merasa materi pembahasan yang diperolehnya sangatlah kurang dan Kyungsoo sangat tidak mendukung itikat baiknya untuk menambah ilmu dan memilih tinggal di kelas dan menghabiskan bekalnya. Sesaat setelah Baekhyun memasuki perpustakaan, matanya yang sipit melebar. Ia tidak menyangka sekolah seperti ini memiliki perpustakaan yang sangat luas dengan koleksi buku yang lengkap. Tapi sayangnya semua siswa disini seperti terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menyambanginya.

Baekhyun bisa menemukan semua buku referensi belajar yang ia cari. Buku itu masih bagus dengan sampul plastik yang melindunginya, dan bau aroma khas buku baru yang menguar begitu di buka, terlihat sekali bahwa jarang ada yang menyentuhnya. Lelaki mungil itu memilih duduk di dekat jendela agar bisa melihat pemandangan di luar. Perpustakaan ini berada di lantai tiga gedung sekolahnya, jadi Baekhyun bisa dengan leluasa melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawah. Pemandangan yang ada di luar tidak terlalu menakjubkan karena memang lingkungan sekolahnya sangat tidak bagus, namun itu lebih baik dari pada memandangi rak-rak buku tua.

Baekhyun baru membaca sekitar dua belas halaman ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di luar jendela. Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Disana ia melihat seseorang yang familiar dengan rambut pirangnya sedang memukuli seorang laki-laki botak. Itu Kris dan gengnya. Baekhyun terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Kris sudah kelewat batas dalam menghajar laki-laki botak itu. Baekhyun heran mengapa sama sekali tidak ada siswa yang melerai itu padahal jelas-jelas itu terjadi di depan publik dengan banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang, bukan di bilik toilet atau gudang misalnya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak menghentikan dari sana, namun lagi-lagi ia mengurungkannya karena jujur saja ia takut akan berakhir sama dengan si lelaki botak.

"Sedang menikmati pertunjukan?"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara bass yang ia kenal sedang menginstrupsinya.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun memilih bertanya balik dari pada menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia heran. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian melihat ke bawah ke arah Kris dan beralih kembali melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Sepertinya laki-laki ini tersesat, batin baekhyun. "Kau tidak bersama gengmu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Aku rasa kau masih punya mata yang sehat untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan."

Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan membaca bukunya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali kembali berkonsentrasi membaca dan balas mengabaikan Chanyeol. Namun lidahnya yang susah di atur tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengan si botak itu." Jawab Chanyeol yang matanya masih memandangi deretan huruf dibukunya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau lerai saja?"

"Aku tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Tapi teman-temanmu itu sudah berlebihan!" Baekhyun kelepasan membentak Chanyeol, dan setelahnya ia buru-buru mnutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan dan mnegutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Chanyeol menutup bukunya kasar dan balas menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang yang turun dan menghentikannya?!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng kecil, "Aku takut akan berakhir sama dengan si botak."

"Kalau begitu diam saja."

Dan mereka pun diam. Keduanya sibuk dengan buku masing-masing walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya dan suara rebut-ribut yang terdengar dari luar.

Mereka benar-benar diam dan berhenti berbicara satu sama lain bahkan sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan membereskan bukunya kemudian berlalu pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun kembali menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol yang masih asyik melakukan aktifitas membacanya.

"Kau tidak akan ikut kelas kesenian?"

"Untuk apa aku ikut jika skil seni dan musikku jauh lebih bagus dari pada si perawan tua itu?"

Dan dengan jawaban seperti itu akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan meninggalkan si sombong Park Chanyeol seorang diri.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas, Baekhyun tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kris yang seragamnya di penuhi bercak darah. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dan berjalan menepi seolah tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kris. Namun usahanya gagal ketika Kris menyadari gerak geriknya yang aneh dan mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Seperti kemarin, Kris lagi-lagi menyeret lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah aula sekaligus lapangan basket indoor yang berada di samping gedung sekolah. Kris membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang ganti club basket dan mengehempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke loker dengan kasar tak peduli apa nanti Baekhyun akan cidera atau tidak.

"Diam disitu, pendek." Kris memperingatkan sambil berlalu menutup pintu ruang ganti.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, tangannya basah karena keringat, dan pikirannya melayang-layang menebak apakah yang akan Kris perbuat padanya. Seingat Baekhyun ia sudah cukup sopan memperlakukan Kris kemarin dan setelah itu ia tidak melakukan apa pun sesuatu yang salah dan menyangkut tentang Kris.

Kris kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan membuka blazer dan kemejanya. Baekhyun gugup setengah mati, tangannya mengepal meremas ujung seragamnya. Pipi Baekhyun memerah dan memanas sedangkan matanya melebar karena melihat Kris yang sedang bertelanjang dada di hadapannya.

"Su-sun-sunbae…. A-apa.." Baekhyun tergagap.

Kris semakin melangkah mendekat dan berbisik di telinga kanan Baekhyun, "Cucikan seragamku." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan seragam yang baru saja di lepasnya.

"HA?!"

"Apa masih kurang jelas? Cucikan seragamku dan harus selesai sebelum jam pelajaran ke tujuh."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa aku mencuci-"

Baekhyun bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Kris sudah menyela, "Itu bukan urusanku. Kalau kau tidak mau, nasibmu akan berakhir sama dengan si botak." Kemudian Kris berlalu pergi setelah mengambil kaos olahraga yang ada di loker tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau mengintip dari lantai tiga perpustakaan tadi." Ucap Kris lagi sebelum membuka pintu dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih dengan mulut ternga-nga.

Baekhyun memang pernah membolos pelajaran beberapa kali, tapi kali ini ia membolos dengan alasan yang sangat tidak elit. Mencuci seragam, terlebih ini bukan seragamnya sendiri. Ia sudah berjalan dua blok dari gedung sekolahnya dan masih belum menemukan tempat laundry. Karean terlampau frustasi dan mengingat sebentar lagi memasuki jam pelajaran keenam. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih meminta bantuan kepada seorang ahjumma yang terlihat sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman rumahnya.

Baekhyun meminta izin untuk menggunakan mesin cuci di rumah itu. Ahjumma itu sedikit memberikan Baekhyun tatapan bertanya namun akhirnya ia mengizinkannya setelah Baekhyun dengan sopan menjelaskan semuanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bilang bahwa itu seragam kakak kelasnya yang baru saja menyiksa siswa lain sehingga berlumuran darah.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah mencuci, mengeringkan bahkan menyetrika seragam Kris dengan bantuan si ahjumma. Baekhyun hendak memberikan beberapa won sebagai rasa terima kasih dan ganti rugi atas sabun cuci yang ia gunakan, namun ahjumma tersebut menolak. Baekhyun masih punya lima belas menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran ketujuh di mulai dan ia harus bergegas kembali ke sekolah jika ia tidak mau Kris memukulnya.

Baekhyun sudah berlari sekuat tenaga dan sampai di sekolah hanya dalam waktu delapan menit. Namun yang menjadi masalah kali ini ialah dia belum juga menemukan keberadaan Kris. Sekolah ini tidak luas tapi mengapa begitu susah untuk menemukan lelaki raksasa dengn rambut pirang yang sangat mencolok? Baekhyun sudah mengitari seluruh sekolah, bertanya kesana kemari dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Kris –atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang mau tahu.

Saat Baekhyun menyusuri daerah belakang gedung, tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok Jongin yang keluar dari sebuah bangunan tua yang kecil, lebih terlihat seperti gudang lama yang tidak terurus. Dan saat itu Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa Kris pasti ada di dalam sana.

Baekhyun mondar-mandir di depan pintu besi yang berkatar dan berpikir ribuan kali sebelum memutuskan untuk mengetuknya. Tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun mencoba mengetuk kembali namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Laki-laki itu akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka pintu besi yang lebih berat dari pada dugaannya semula. Pintu itu terbuka seiiring dengan bunyi 'kriet' yang di timbulkan, menampilkan beberapa sosok anak laki-laki lain di baliknya.

Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma alkohol dan asap rokok begitu pintu dibuka. Awalnya Baekhyun berfikir bahwa tempat itu akan terlihat berantakan seperti layaknya markas para berandalan, namun tidak ketika Baekhyun melihat deretan sofa yang terawat, karpet di lantai, seperangkat game console yang ada di sudut ruangan, ada pula beberapa gitar dan buku-buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Dindingnya juga dilapisi oleh tulisan graffiti yang apik dan beberapa poster yang melekat disana. Ini lebih mirip tempat hang out anak gangnam dari pada markas berandalan, batin Baekhyun.

Semua orang disana menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Baekhyun bisa melihat disana ada Chanyeol dan tiga anak laki-laki lain yang Baekhyun tidak kenal. Tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat Kris.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit yang pucat.

"A-anu.. a-aku ingin mencari Kris-sunbae." Baekhyun kembali tergagap mengatakan kalimatnya.

"Dia tidak ada disni." Jawab laki-laki itu dingin, sedingin ekspresinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Baekhyun pamit undur diri namun suara seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Tunggulah disini, Kris akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Sekarang semua orang disana ganti menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan heran dan tidak percaya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia seharusnya tidak berada disni karena sepertinya setengah dari mereka sama sekali tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun mengutarakan argumen untuk pergi, tangan besar Chanyeol menariknya untuk duduk di sofa. Lagi-lagi semua yang ada disana memandangi Baekhyun, tapi pada akhirnya mereka hanya menghela nafas dan tidak mau berkomentar dan lebih melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka semula seperti merokok atau tidur.

Baekhyun sangat-sangat-sangat merasa tidak nyama berada disana. Semua orang mengabaikannya. Bahkan Chanyeol yang semula mencegahnya pergi juga ikut mengabaikannya. Ketiga laki-laki yang lain juga tidak repot-repot menanyakan siapa namanya, dari kelas apa, atau mau apa bertemu dengan Kris. Ditambah lagi dengan asap rokok yang seakan mencekik paru-parunya membuat Baekhyun ingin segera bertemu dengan Kris, menyerahkan seragamnya, kemudian mengakhiri hari yang super melelahkan ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seperti suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Baekhyun sangat berharap itu Kris, dan ternyata harapannya terkabul karena itu benar-benar Kris.

Kris yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun segera melangkah mendekat ke arah laki-laki yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan seragam Kris yang sudah terlipat dengan rapi.

Kris mengambil seragamnya dan buru-buru mengenakannya. Ia sekali lagi menatap Baekhyun kemudian mnyeringai. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk mencubit pipi kanan Baekhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Baekhyun mendelik tidak percaya.

"Thanks." Kris berucap singkat kemudian mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk pergi dengan matanya.

Baekhyun tentu saja menurut dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung melesat pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Kris, ia menempati tempat duduk yang semula ditempati Baekhyun sambil sesekali tersenyum sendiri menikmati bau wangi yang berasal dari bajunya yang baru dicuci.

"Sepertinya ada yang punya mainan baru disini." Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan mata panda.

Kris sekali lagi menyeringai lebar, "Dia menarik."

.

*O*

.

Pada minggu awal Baekhyun bersekolah, ia berusaha keras dan mencoba segala cara agar bisa cocok dengan lingkungan barunya. Baekhyun selalu bersikap ramah dan tersenyum pada semua orang, membantu jika ada yang kesusahan, dan berusaha menjadi siswa yang sewajarnya. Namun sia-sia karena seolah semua siswa disana seakan tidak peduli pada Baekhyun. Bahkan Kyungsoo hanya bersama Baekhyun saat jam pelajaran, di luar itu laki-laki bermata bulat itu akan menghilang entah kemana. Baekhyun sempat ragu apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar menganggapnya teman atau tidak.

Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan untuk memakan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Baekhyun tidak perlu takut untuk membawa makanan masuk ke perpustakaan karena memang tidak akan ada yang menegurnya, perpustakaan itu bahkan tidak punya penjaga atau pengawas. Hal itu sempat membuat Baekhyun bingung tentang siapa yang menjaga buku-buku ini tetap terlihat rapi jika sekolah barunya tidak mempekerjakan seseorang untuk menjadi petugas perpustakaan.

Baekhyun biasa duduk di bangku dekat jendela, ia akan membaca dan makan disana, sesekali ia akan berbicara sendiri atau menggerutu bagaimana susahnya kehidupannya sekarang layaknya orang gila. Dan Baekhyun selalu beranggapan bahwa hanya dia yang berada di perpustakaan itu, tidak tahu bahwa selama ini ada seseorang yang selalu setia mendengarkan celotehan konyolnya dari balik rak buku.

Sore itu Baekhyun buru-buru pulang karena dia telah berjanji pada Luhan akan menemaninya menjaga toko buku. Baekhyun berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, berulang kali menabrak siswa lain dan berulang kali pula mendapatkan umpatan kasar.

Baekhyun masih berlari dalam perjalanannya menuju halte bus, sepatu kets yang ia kenakan sekali dua kali menginjak genangan air yang biasa tertinggal setelah hujan turun. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ulahnya tersebut telah mengotori seragam sekolah orang lain.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari ketika sebuah kaleng cola menghantam kepala belakangnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati segerombolan siswa yang mengenakan seragam berbeda darinya sedang memelototinya tajam. Seketika Baekhyun sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat ketika matanya menangkap seragam yang basah terkena lumpur milik salah seorang disana.

Baekhyun hendak meminta maaf namun kata-katanya tercekat saat orang tersebut menarik kerah bajunya hingga tercekik. Laki-laki itu menarik kasar tubuh Baekhyun memasuki gang sempit pinggir jalan. Ia mengehempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok mengakibatkan lelaki yang lebih kecil jatuh terlentang. Masih tidak puas, laki-laki itu menginjak kasar dada Baekhyun dengan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu basket berukuran besar. Baekhyun meringis merasa nyeri di punggung juga dadanya, ia berusaha keras untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan namun kaki laki-laki itu terlalu keras menekan dadanya sehingga membuatnya sesak.

"Masih berani berulah setelah sekolahmu kalah telak kemarin, huh!?" Laki-laki itu makin menekan keras dada Baekhyun dan berkata seolah-olah ia mengenal Baekhyun.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Baekhyun berkata susah payah sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Ya, setelah aku membuat ginjalmu lepas."

Hanya dalam kedipan mata Baekhyun merasakan perut dan wajahnya dipukul berulang kali oleh orang itu. Sedangkan teman-temannya terlihat tertawa puas melihat Baekhyun semakin tidak berdaya. Baekhyun berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki dan tidak boleh kalah begitu saja, bukankah ia pernah belajar hapkido? Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Baekhyun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah laki-laki yang sedari tadi memukulnya, membuat darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir laki-laki itu.

Semua yang ada disana tercengan melihat aksi Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya barusan karena kini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat kilatan api di mata lelaki yang berada dihadapannya.

"Brengsek!"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa kepalan tangan itu kembali mendarat di wajah, perut, dan dadanya. Dan kepalan tangan lain juga ikut memukulinya kali ini dan itu membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Ini sangat sakit bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata, Baekhyun yakin sudut matanya sudah berdarah dan wajahnya juga sudah tidak berbentuk. Perutnya juga terasa sangat nyeri sampai-sampai ia berfikir bahwa ginjalnya sudah benar-benar lepas. Lagi dan lagi, mereka terus memukuli Baekhyun dan kini ditambah menggunakan alat seperti tongkat kayu yang entah dari mana mereka bisa mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun kini merasakan benda itu memukul kepala belakangnya dan rasanya sungguh nyeri. Namun setelaitu mereka berhenti. Baekhyun dengan samar-samar bisa melihat gerombolan pemuda tadi meninggalkannya dan beralih memukuli pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi dan menggunakan seragam yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena pemuda itu memiliki skil berkelahi yang mumpuni walaupun seorang diri. Baekhyun sedikit bergumam mengucapkan terimakasih walaupun laki-laki itu datang sangat terlambat.

"Terima kasih, sunbae"

Dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n: **

hoho akhirnya bisa update

maaf karna kali ini update nya juga terlalu lama.

Maaf juga yang kecewa karea disini main pairingnya bukan ChanBaek dan itu gak bisa ganti

Maaf lagi buat yang berharap akan adanya adegan _hot _di chapter ini, karena emg rasanya aneh klo baru kenal udah gitu-gituan/?hehe

Dan terakhir, seperti biasa, maaf buat typo yg bertebaran -_-

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow, dan, fav saya sgt menghargai itu semua dan berharap supaya kalian tidak berhenti support ff ini dengan ketiga cara diatas :D

* * *

**Thanks to:**

Kim Eun Sob, nelishawolslockets, Kim Lyeon-ssi, Hanna Byun, ByunCaBaek, fidalicious, Special Bubble, CussonsBaekBy, ByunGhei, caaa, nur991fah, bapexo, nam mingyu, parklili, m2qs, Gyujiji, sayakanoicinoe, krisseu

THANKS A LOT T^T

Tanpa kalian ff ini gak akan berlanjut :* moah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Upside Down [****거꾸로****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **KrisBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, drama, school life

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku, crack pair

* * *

**BAGIAN ****3**

Baekhyun merasakan pening di kepalanya, tubuhnya juga terasa sakit dimana-mana. Perlahan ia mulai membuka mata, sedikit mengerjap karena pandangannya kabur akibat terlalu lama tidur. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak mengenali apapun yang ada dalam jangka pandangnya saat ini. Ini bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar hyungnya, tempat ini sedikit terlalu luas. Dan yang jelas ini bukan di ruang kesehatan ataupun rumah sakit karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencium bau obat-obatan.

Baekhyun mengerang, lelaki itu mencoba merubah posisinya dari terbaring menjadi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Baekhyun mulai menelaah. Ruangan ini gelap, hanya diterangi oleh sinar lampu tidur yang berada di atas meja nakas. Ruangan ini juga terkesan suram dan seram, bagaimana tidak jika semua dekorasinya di dominasi dengan warna hitam dan merah? Lelaki itu mulai meraba kantung celananya, mencoba mencari telfon genggamnya namun tidak ada. Baekhyun turun dari ranjang, berencana mencari tas ranselnya namun juga tidak ada di sudut manapun di ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menginstrupsinya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan sekarang tiba-tiba sudah ada orang lain di dekatnya.

"Iya, sunbae."

Lelaki yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai sunbae itu menyerahkan ponsel dan tas ransel milik Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, ponselmu rusak. Mungkin karena tertindih atau terkena pukulan, aku tidak tahu. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit, aku tidak punya uang dan saat aku mengecek saku dan dompetmu, ternyata kau sama miskinnya denganku."

Baekhyun mengangguk memaklumi. Ia kemudian beralih melihat ponselnya yang memang benar-benar rusak, layarnya sudah retak terbagi dua. Baekhyun mendengus, ia tidak akan mampu untuk beli ponsel baru. Dan ia jelas tidak mau meminta pada Luhan karena itu hanya akan menambah beban laki-laki itu. Baekhyun kembali menatap lelaki yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah sekarang aku berada di rumahmu?"

Sunbae itu Kris, dia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan gelengan singkat. "Kau ada di kamar bar milik ibuku."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya untuk beberapa detik kemudian kembali mengatur ekspresinya agar terlihat setenang mungkin. Bukankah dia juga pernah memiliki kenalan yang berstatus sebagai anak pemilik bar di sekolahnya yang lama? Kemudian Baekhyun kembali mengangguk mencoba untuk mengerti.

Kris mengajaknya keluar dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Tentu saja Baekhyun menolak. Bukannya apa-apa, selain Kris adalah salah satu orang yang Baekhyun takuti dan hindari, ia juga merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan Kris lagi. Pria itu sudah menyelamatkannya tadi sore-walaupun terlambat-, bahkan mengobati lukanya dan juga membiarkannya istirahat walaupun itu hanya di kamar bar. Tapi Kris menolak, ia tetap ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang setidaknya sampai keluar wilayah dimana letak bar ibu Kris berada.

Baekhyun mungkin tadi sempat bingung mengapa Kris mengatakan bahwa mereka sama-sama miskin sedangkan laki-laki itu adalah anak dari seorang pemilik bar. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun mengerti dan itu juga berhubungan dengan sikap Kris yang bersikukuh ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Bar milik ibu Kris bukanlah bar mewah seperti milik temannya dulu, bar ini juga bukanlah bar yang di jadikan tempat nongkrong kalangan menengah keatas. Ini hanyalah bar kecil-kumuh-dan-bau yang manjadi sarang pelacur murahan dan menjadi tempat nongkrong para brandalan dan preman kelas rendah dengan kantong datar. Baekhyun menyimpulkan itu sendiri melalui gambaran yang ditangkap langsung oleh retina matanya saat Kris dengan gerakan cepat menarik tubuhnya keluar dari sana.

Baekhyun juga baru tahu bahwa letak bar ibu Kris sangatlah strategis. Yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan strategis adalah lingkungannya yang berada di lingkungan buangan, tempat dimana sampah masyarakat tinggal. Kris masih menarik kasar lengan Baekhyun begitu mereka keluar dari bar. Lelaki yang lebih kecil dapat melihat betapa banyak preman yang berlalu-lalang di sana, para gadis panggilan dengan pakaian minim, pemabuk yang histeris disana-sini, kekerasan dimana-mana tanpa ada yang melerai, dan kalau Baekhyun tidak salah lihat ada beberapa orang yang menghisap ekstasi secara bebas. Baekhyun sempat berpikir, bagaimana bisa Kris tumbuh dilingkungan seperti ini? Atau mungkin karena itulah yang membuat kepribadian Kris sangat menyeramkan seperti berandalan.

Baekhyun masih saja melamun dan pasrah kemanapun Kris menarik lengannya. Ia bahkan tidak sengaja menubruk punggung Kris saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Kita sampai."

Baekhyun mengernyit, sampai dimana? Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak mendeteksi sedikitpun keberadaan rumahnya.

Kris menyadari hal itu. Ia langsung memutar paksa kepala Baekhyun untuk menghadap ke sebuah tempat, halte bis.

"Kau bilang akan pulang sendiri bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk spontan.

"Bis terakhir akan segera tiba, dan kurasa uang di dompetmu masih cukup untuk ongkosmu pulang."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia faham dengan maksud Kris. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris untuk berterima kasih namun laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu pergi. Bahkan dia tidak repot-repot mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di rumahnya saat waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamar, ia tidak ingin membangunkan Luhan dan membuat laki-laki itu khawatir. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, namun setelah itu ia terkejut karena melihat Luhan yang menatapnya tajam dari ranjang.

Baekhyun membeku di ambang pintu, lidahnya kelu hanya untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Luhan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Luhan datang menghampiri Baekhyun, mata tajamnya menelaah tubuh sang adik dari bawah sampai ke atas. Lelaki itu membuang nafas beratnya, mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia tahu bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kita akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu lagi besok." Luhan berkata sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun kembali terkejut. Ia lantas langsung mengekori sang kakak dan berhenti di depan pintu coklat yang barusan di tutup dengan kasar.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku dulu." Pinta Baekhyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar kakaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun masih tetap menggedor keras pintu tersebut.

"Hyung, jebal. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya frustasi "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Bohong, tentu saja dia tidak akan baik-baik saja dengan lebam yang rata hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang terdapat banyak luka serta bekas darah yang mengering di sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mau pindah sekolah!" Teriak Baekhyun kencang dan diakhiri dengan tendangan keras pada pintu kayu tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, tubuhnya tetap terasa sakit walaupun ia sudah merebahkannya secara perlahan di atas ranjang. Ia menerewang langit-langit kamarnya yang terasa kelabu. Sungguh, jika Baekhyun boleh jujur, dia akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Luhan untuk kembali pindah sekolah. Tapi lagi-lagi keadaan memaksanya untuk tidak bersikap egois. Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa pindah sekolah juga membutuhkan biaya yang besar. Ia-atau lebih tepatnya Luhan- harus membayar uang pendaftaran beserta uang pangkal, ia juga harus membeli buku dan seragam baru. Belum lagi Baekhyun tahu bahwa Luhan lebih membutuhkan uang dari pada dirinya, kakaknya itu belum membayar uang kuliah selama satu semester terakhir dan sebentar lagi akan di adakan ujian tengah semester. Luhan akan terancam tidak bisa mengikuti ujian jika tidak segera melunasinya.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tengan duduk di sebuah kursi. Tangan kanannya meremas erat kalung salib yang berada di lehernya, hadiah terakhir dari mendiang sang ibu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya juga ikut meremas sesuatu di atas meja, ia meremas kumpulan kertas yang bertuliskan nominal angka di dalamnya. Itu adalah kertas tagihan pembayaran kuliah, listrik, dan juga pajak. Lelaki itu mengernyit menahan perih di telinganya karena teriakan sang adik, kepalanya juga nyeri seperti di remas dan itu membuatnya ingin melompat dari ujung tebing saat itu juga.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Lelaki itu bergumam sendiri.

.

*O*

.

Baekhyun berangkat pukul delapan pagi keesokan harinya. Di samping bangun kesiangan, ia harus menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit hanya untuk berdebat dengan Luhan. Luhan akhirnya mengalah, membiarkan adik kecilnya melakukan apapun kemauannya, lagi pula Luhan juga tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengurus kepindahan Baekhyun.

Ini kali pertamanya Baekhyun berangkat sekolah sesiang ini. Dan itu tidak terlalu buruk. Berangkat pukul delapan tidak menyebabkan dia harus berdesak-desakkan di dalam bus, bahkan dia bisa memilih bangku mana yang dia suka karena hampir setengah isi bus kosong. Baekhyun memilih duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak paling belakang, ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping jendela.

Bus baru berjalan beberapa menit kemudian kembali berhenti untuk mengangkut penumpang lain. Saat itu Baekhyun bisa melihat lelaki berpostur tinggi memasuki bus dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol, pria super dingin dan paling menyebalkan yang pernah Baekhyun kenal. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun harus menghapus pikirannya barusan karena sekarang Chanyeol sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Lelaki yang sedang duduk itu tidak sadar telah membuka sedikit mulutnya, Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. Atau jangan-jangan semua siswa di sekolah barunya memang memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Chanyeol duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Pagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol menyapanya. "Pagi juga, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun lama sampai laki-laki itu merasa risih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin?" raut wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin, seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentaknya. "Siapa yang memukulimu kemarin?"

Baekhyun menelan kasar ludahnya, ia dengan takut-takut memandang manik mata Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan kemudian mengaku. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas mereka dari sekolah lain."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan berat nafas Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang semakin mengeras dengan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sepertinya Chanyeol tahu siapa mereka.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Lalu Kris-sunbae datang dan sepertinya dia berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua."

"Sepertinya?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ya, sepertinya. Karena setelah itu aku pingsan."

Chanyeol kembali membuang nafasnya kasar. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol adalah anak yang banyak bicara seperti dirinya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, laki-laki itu terus menceritakan tentang sejarah panjang antara sekolah mereka dengan sekolah tetangga, yaitu SMA Gyeongsang, SMA tempat para siswa yang kemarin memukuli Baekhyun bersekolah.

Chanyeol bercerita bahwa mereka sudah lama sekali menjadi musuh dan dua bulan yang lalu sekolah Baekhyun kalah dalam tawuran melawan SMA Gyeongsang. Itu sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun terkejut bagaimana cara Chanyeol menceritakan tentang tragedi tawuran tersebut seolah hanya seperti tragedi perkelahian biasa, karena memang Baekhyun tahu sekolah barunya itu sedikit unik. Baekhyun tidak mau menyebutnya kacau karena mengingat dia adalah salah satu siswa disana.

"Apa yang membuatmu sudi pindah ke sekolah buangan ini, Baek?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol dapat dengan santainya menyebut sekolahnya sendiri sebagai 'sekolah buangan' walaupun itu adalah kenyataan.

"Biaya yang murah, mungkin."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan kau, apa yang membuatmu juga mendaftar ke sini?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Karena Kris."

Baekhyun diam sejenak memikirkan jawaban Chanyeol. Apa hubungan laki-laki itu dengan kakak kelasnya? Dia bahkan tidak sungkan menyebut nama Kris dengan sebutan non formal. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu bercerita.

"Kau tahu, Kris itu sangat brengsek." Chanyeol tertawa saat mengatakannya, terlihat sangat aneh. "Aku bersumpah seumur hidup akan mengikuti Kris kemanapun dia pergi untuk mebalaskan dendamku, dia yang membuatku hancur." Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan memandangi raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin bingung. "Tapi karena Kris adalah orang yang brengsek, dia malah menjeratku dalam status pertemanan konyol seperti sekarang ini."

"Memangnya apa yang Kris lakukan padamu?"

Bus berhenti tepat saat Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya. Mereka telah sampai di halte depan sekolah. Chanyel berdiri, disusul oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengusap kepala lelaki yang lebih kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Kris akan memberitahumu suatu saat nanti. Pasti." Dan kemudian ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil terus mekirkan tentang perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Seperti baisanya, kelas belum di mulai padahal Baekhyun sudah berangkat sangat siang hari itu. Ia langsung duduk di bangkunya, tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo, dan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak berada di dalam kelas meskipun lelaki itu berjalan mendahuluinya tadi. Kemudian Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Chanyeol pasti sedang bersantai di markas kesayangannya karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran sejarah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya begitu menyadari wajah teman sebangkunya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya seseorang menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun hari itu.

"Anak-anak Gyeongsang memukuliku."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya sok dramatis kemudian segera munutupnya mengguna kedua telapak tangannya. "Wow. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari ia terburu-buru pulang dan tak sengaja mencipratkan lumpur ke seragam orang lain, kemudia ia yang dipukuli habis-habisan, sampai Kris datang menyelamatkannya dan merawatnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung karena Kris-sunbae datang saat itu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, namun kemudian ia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Hey, Kyung."

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam membalasnya.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang sunbae itu beserta gengnya."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan bersama Kyungsoo sambil memandangi setiap orang disekelilingnya takut-takut. Ia tahu bahwa tempat ini-sekolahnya-adalah tempat yang buruk, tapi tidak seburuk dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih bisa terima jika harus satu sekolah dengan brandalan, preman atau pelacur. Tapi dia masih belum siap jika harus satu sekolahan dengan anak dari bos mafia atau para pengedar narkoba.

Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun duduk di kursi paling pojok yang berada di kantin tersebut. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar mereka bisa dengan leluasa mengobservasi kumpulang anak laki-laki yang berada di meja kantin paling tengah.

"Jadi, siapa di antara mereka yang kau maksud dengan anak bos mafia dan pengedar?" Baekhyun bertanya karena selama di kelas Kyungsoo hanya menceritakan secara garis besar tanpa menyebutkan nama.

"Dia." Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang laki-laki dengan wajah dingin dengan kulit yang sangat pucat. "Dia adalah anak pelacur, sama seperti Kris-sunbae."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kris-sunbae itu anak pelacur China. Bukankah semalam kau sempat tidur di bar miliknya?"

"Tapi bukan berarti dia menganalkanku pada ibunya dan berkata bahwa dirinya adalah anak seorang pelucur."

Kyungsoo kembali acuh dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya menjelaskan satu per satu kumpulan laki-laki yang duduk lima meja tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Baekhyun baru tahu jika lelaki dingin yang di temuinya saat di markas Kris jugalah anak seorang pelacur sekaligus simpanan orang nomor satu di Korea. Dan Jongin, dialah anak dari bos mafia itu. Sedangkan tentang Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tak banyak menjelaskan tentang anak itu karena menurutnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun selain mantan pecandu narkoba. Ya, Chanyeol seharusnya menjadi kakak kelas mereka, setingkat dengan Kris, namun anak itu harus menjalani rehabilitasi selama setahun dan kemudian kembali sekolah.

"Dan, siapa yang pengedar?" Baekhyun bertanya karena merasa rasa penasarannya belum terpuaskan.

"Tentu saja Kris-sunbae."

Baekhyun menganga. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengatakannya seolah semua itu adalah hal yang biasa, seolah semua orang tahu bahwa Kris seorang pengedar dan mereka sama sekali tidak apa-apa akan hal itu.

"Semua orang tahu?" Baekhyun bertanya untuk sekedar memastikan.

"Ya. Kecuali para guru tentu saja."

"Dan kalian membiarkannya? Tidak berniat melaporkannya ke polisi?"

"Oh ayolah. Jika Kris tertangkap, artinya setengah dari penghuni sekolah juga akan tertangkap."

Baekhyun secara bertahap mulai menjauhkan posisi duduknya dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki dengan mata bulat itu mengernyit mendapati tingkah laku aneh dari Baekhyun, dan setelah itu ia mulai mengerti.

"Aku bukan _junkies_, Baek. Jadi berhenti menjauh!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa aku mempercayaimu?"

"Aku terlalu miskin hanya untuk mencicipi sebutir saja, kau tahu itu."

Ya, Kyungsoo pernah bercerita jika dia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang di asuh oleh bibinya yang kini memiliki penyakit stroke. Kyungsoo memiliki empat pekerjaan sampingan dan lelaki itu biasa pulang hampir tengah malam setiap harinya. Kyungsoo juga bercerita bahwa Jongin lah yang senan tiasa membantu perekonomiannya, dan saat Baekhyun menanyakan hubungan apa yang meereka miliki, lelaki dengan mata bulat itu akan menjawab bahwa mereka hanya sekedar berteman biasa. Jangan harap Baekhyun bisa percaya begitu saja.

"Kau dekat dengan mereka?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah dia kembali duduk dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Aku berhutang terlalu banyak kepada mereka, terlebih pada Jongin dan Kris."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sadar akan ekspresi bodoh teman barunya, Kyungsoo akhirnya mulai bercerita kembali.

"Mereka berdua selalu mau membatu dan melindungiku di saat bersamaan. Aku tidak peduli jika uang yang mereka beri kepadaku berasal dari hasil menjual puluhan butir ekstasi atau dari membunuh orang, yang penting uang itu cukup untuk biaya aku dan bibiku makan."

Baekhyun seolah sedang menonton acara reality show tentang kejamnya dunia dengan melihat bagaimana ekspresi sedih Kyungsoo saat mengatakannya.

"Aku mungkin pernah bilang bahwa Kris adalah orang yang berengsek, tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah orang yang baik, jika kau sudah mengenalnya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, tapi kemudian ia kembali ingat akan sesuatu. "Tapi, seingatku kau sangat ketakukan bertemu Kris di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Gara-gara aku, kami semua hampir tertangkap saat melakukan transaksi. Kris marah besar." Kyungsoo menutup mukanya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan dan kembali berkata, "Aku bahkan menjatuhkan beberapa barang bukti. Ini sungguh keajaiban bagaimana polisi belum menemukan kebaradaan kami sampai sekarang."

Baekhyun harus berpegangan erat pada ujung meja agar tidak terjatuh saat itu juga. Ini sungguh kacau. Sekolah, semua teman barunya, ini sungguh tidak baik. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap semoga imannya masih kuat agar tidak ikut terjerumus ke pergaulan bebas dan semoga Luhan tidak pernah mengetahui kondisi sesungguhnya dari sekolah barunya ini.

Kyugsoo membuka kedua telapak tangannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit berseri-seri.

"Lain kali kau harus ikut, Baek."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu saat kami melakukan misi selanjutnya." Kyungsoo menyebut transaksi jual-beli narkotika itu sebagai _misi _agar terdengar lebih keren. "Itu sangat menyenangkan! Jika tidak ketahuan tentu saja"

Tidak. Terima kasih Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik.

.

*O*

.

Minggu ini Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang baik. Ia dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Luhan menjaga toko buku seharian dan membiarkan kakak laki-lakinya beristirahat. Luhan sungguh membutuhkan itu, Baekhyun selalu hancur tiap kali melihat penampilan Luhan yang tak seperti dulu. Laki-laki itu makin kurus hingga cekungan dipipinya hampir kelihatan, Luhan harus pandai-pandai membagi waktunya, antara bekerja dan kuliah, belum lagi mengurusi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya lesu di atas meja kasir. Ia sudah lama duduk diam disana namun tak ada seorang pun yang datang mengunjungi toko bukunya. Tapi Baekhyun tak semata-mata menyalahkan orang-orang di luar sana, jika Baekhyun jadi mereka, Baekhyun juga tidak akan mau masuk ke toko buku suram yang minim dekorasi seperti miliknya ini. Kemudia Baekhyun ingat, Luhan mengatakan bahwa toko bukunya memiliki pelanggan tetap yang akan datang setiap minggu untuk mengecek terbitan buku literature atau komik terbaru. Luhan juga bilang bahwa mereka juga seumuran dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa komik yang berada di bawah meja kasir, ia membacanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan terlebih sekarang dia sudah tidak memiliki ponsel yang dapat digunakan untuk main game atau untuk mendengarkan musik. Baekhyun membaca komik lama sekali, ini adalah komik ketiga yang ia baca saat anak itu mendengar bunyi lonceng pintu yang menandakan seseorang baru saja masuk. Baekhyun bangkit, ia membungkuk sopan kemudian menyapa pelanggannya namun yang ia dapati tatapan terkejut dari seseorang berwajah dingin dan kulit pucat yang sangat ia kenal. Itu Sehun, teman sekolahnya walaupun mereka berbeda kelas.

Keduanya masih dalam keadaan menatap satu sama lain tanpa berbicara saat lonceng pintu kembali berbunyi dan menampilkan sosok tinggi lainnya. Itu Kris. Datang dengan gaya casual dan kacamata baca yang terpatri di wajahnya, serta sebuah buku saku di tangan kirinya. Baekhyun terpanah, siapapun tidak akan menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pengedar narkotika.

"Dimana Luhan hyung?" Sehun bertanya, dan itu mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kami setiap minggu selalu datang kesini."

Baekhyun hanya ber'oh' ria. Jadi mereka yang dimaksud oleh Luhan sebagai pelanggan tetapnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Baekhyun kembali menyadari posisinya sebagai pelayan toko.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Sehun yang membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk berbicara namun anak yang lebih tua telah mendahuluinya.

"Kau bekerja disini?" Kris berkata sembari menutup buku saku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Ya. Ini tokoku, Luhan adalah hyungku."

"That's it!" Sehun tiba-tiba saja memkik. Tangannya dengan semangat yang berlebihan menggoyang-goyang sebelah lengan Kris. "Aku sudah menduganya, mereka berdua sangat mirip, hyung! Arrrghh.. seharusnya dari dulu saja aku mengenalmu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka, dibalik wajah dingin Sehun, tersimpan pribadi yang sangat kekanakan melebihi dirinya.

Sehun dan Kris menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di toko milik Baekhyun. Keduanya duduk dengan santai di sudut baca yang sengaja di sediakan oleh pemiliknya. Baekhyun akan sesekali menghampiri mereka saat sedang tidak ada pelanggan atau lebih tepatnya saat Sehun memanggilnya. Sehun dengan sifat kekanakan seperti yang barusan ia tunjukkan, menanyakan ratusan pertanyaan kepada Baekhyun dan 99% isi pertanyaan itu adalah tentang Luha. Baekhyun sempat menanyakan apakah laki-laki itu menyukai hyungnya namun segera di jawab dengan kata 'tidak'. Baekhyun diam-diam menyeringai, wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba memerah mengatakan lebih dari sekedar yang lelaki itu ucapkan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi setelah menghabiskan cup kopi masing-masing yang tadi sengaja di beli oleh Kris sebagai teman membaca. Sehun pergi dengan dua buah komik _Kuroko _baru sedangkan Kris membawa sebuah buku berjudul _Nineteen Eighty-Four _milik _George Orwell_ di kantong plastik belanjaannya. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, Kris memiliki banyak rahasia yang ingin sekali ia ungkapkan. Laki-laki itu bisa membuat Baekhyun tertarik hanya dengan melihatnya mengenakan kacamata baca dan membaca buku literature kelas atas.

Baekhyun beranjak menuju sudut baca untuk merapikan sekaligus membuang cup kopi bekas Sehun dan juga Kris. Ia berhenti sejenak saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas biru tergeletak di atas meja baca. Baekhyun awalnya beranggapan bahwa kotak tersebut milik Sehun atau Kris, tapi tidak ketika ada namanya tertera disana, 'Untuk Byun Baekhyun' tanpa menuliskan nama pengirimnya.

Baekhyung menggoncang-goncang kotak tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa isinya bukanlah bom yang siap meledak kapan saja. Kemudian jemari tangannya mulai mebuka kertas biru muda yang membalutnya dengan rapi. Ia dapat melihat sebuah merk barang elektronik yang tertera di kardus itu dan saat ia membukanya terdapat sebuah ponsel sederhana yang segelnya sudah terlepas dan sengaja dipasang ulang.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri saat ia mengaktifkan ponsel tersebut. Ponsel itu bukan ponsel bagus dan tidak seberapa baru karena Baekhyun bisa melihat satu-satunya nama yang berada dalam folder kontak yang ia yakini adalah nama si pemberi.

Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

maaf chapter ini sangat berantakan-_-, saya janji akan memperbaikinya di chapter depan *deep bow* maaf jga buat typo hehe

terimakasih atas support kalian yang udah mau review, follow, or fav itu sangat berarti untuk saya :)

dan tolong jgn berhenti sampai disini, saya masih membutuhkan dukungan kalian untuk lanjut di chapter selanjutnya *wink*

* * *

**Thanks to:**

marchtaotao, LeeEunin, Special bubble, , nur991fah, BeeSuzy, bapexo, Guest1, Guest2, byunbaek, Gyujiji, parklili, Hanna Byun, baguettes, BaekHun9294, Thisisica, Baekhyunniee, sayakanoicinoe, 407bubleblue, ByunCaBaek, melizwufan, Guest3, Amburegul Bersaudara, nam mingyu, Kim Eun Seob, baekhyunniewife, , followbaek

THANKS A LOT T^T

Tanpa kalian ff ini gak akan brlanjut :* love you


End file.
